The invention relates to the field of unique hand and mechanically powered plate type tools known as tampers used for tamping down and compacting soil/aggregate in bed preparation and in setting concrete pavers placed thereon. They are effective in leveling soil surfaces and compacting pavers into proper position in the ground. The invention also relates to powered tampers, commercially known as Jumping Jacking plate tampers, also used for compacting soil, asphalt and similar surfaces. Tampers are routinely used by gardeners, landscapers, nurserymen, hardscapers, contractors, road builders, farmers, and like workers.
It has been found that under normal usage of both steel faced manual and powered tamper tools, the hard face of the plate of the tamper sometimes breaks and often causes damage to the pavers being placed, such that replacement of pavers becomes necessary. This problem is currently being addressed by bonding a rubber face directly onto the plate steel face of the tamper. The rubber face serves to cushion tamping efforts. Unfortunately, rubber faces, in time and after even less than prolonged usage, will delaminate or otherwise separate from the plate steel facings, resulting in costly tool repairs or component replacement, or disposal of the tool itself.